Trust Me
by SaveKenny
Summary: Alex, wether or not she'll admit it, is jealous of Justin's relationship. That is until she meets some one who she believes will give her that same happiness that she sees in Justin.


Well this is more an idea. A chance I may continue buuut I'm not really all sure, just because I don't like posting stuff I find I write... just because. I want to write it because I like it and I feel like it's worthy and well done.

________________________________________________________________

Alex ran her fingers through her hair one last time looking in the mirror, making sure she looked well together for school. She glanced over at clock. 8:05. She was already eight minutes late to school. She shrugged it off "Earlier then I usually am" she laughed, slinging her backpack over her shoulders.

Alex jumped down the stairs and ran out the front door of the sandwich shop. She casually walked down Waverly Place towards school.

The walk to school was one of the things Alex enjoyed most about the day (which was quite surprising considering her laziness). It gave her a chance to plot what she was going to do today? Should she go to math today, in what devious way could she torture Justin? Should she find a way to somehow make fun of his relationship? Nah. Even she wasn't that cruel. Not with his current girlfriend at least.

Justin had gotten real serious with Juliet in the past few months. He really seemed to love her. Alex was real happy for his ( as was obvious from the lack of insults ). And where had she gotten in her relationship? She'd broken up. And she had to go into Dean's dream to get the reaction she wanted.

No longer wanting to linger on past thoughts. She decided plotting something against Max, might be fun. Macaroni filling his bedroom? No. He'd enjoy that...

________________________________________________________________

"... and you know. I'm starting to think this whole relationship with Juliet is just a ruse" Harper told her friend, after school.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Yeah." she snorted "I'm sure thats why they look googlie eyed at each other twenty-four seven" Alex shoved the homework she was assigned into

her locker and slammed it shut.

Now it was Harper's turn to roll her eyes"Would it hurt you to do your homework once in a while?"

Alex looked at her friend in fake confusion "Do you know me?"

She walked towards the exit of school, making Harper chase after.

"Alex!" she shouted "Wait up!"

Luckily though for Harper, Alex was standing just outside, crossing her arms, she didn't look all too happy. Harper looked at curiously Alex for a second, then looked in the same direction. Justin and Juliet, were sitting on a bench. Holding hands, making out.

"Why does he have to do that?" Alex asked

"Well he IS in a relationship with her. Even if it is to make me jel..." Harper explained. Alex glared at her friend "Shutting up," she said quickly.

"Well, there's only one way to make me feel better" Alex sighed she quickly stepped towards her brother, deciding that her earlier plan just wasn't going to work out today. "Eww gross, why would you do that?"

Justin and Juliet looked up. Justin really looked annoyed. "Hey Alex," he said

"I still don't get what you see in him." Alex said looking at Juliet

"Well he's cute and smar.." she started to explain.

"Yeah, I really wasn't looking for an answer" Alex interrupted "I already know he's a dweeb anyway'

Harper popped up next to Alex "Hey Justin, Juliet" They raised their hands in acknowledgement "I'm really sorry about Alex, you know her" she laughed nervously "Well of course YOU do Justin. you're her sister. Anyways we'll be on our way now so please excuse us"

She quickly grabbed Alex by the arm and jerked her away. Once they had gotten far enough away from the school Harper turned back towards her friend "Alex WHY did you have to do that?"

"I'm me. He's Justin. It's my job." Alex said

"But usually you encourage him with girls," Harper sighed "you don't usually try to screw things up"

Alex shrugged. "Tryin' to shake things up. My old stuff is just so predictable."

"I don't think so Alex" Harper said "I think you're jealous,"

"Eww no! He's my brother!" Alex said scrunching up her face.

Harper rolled her eyes "I mean you're jealous of his relationship. You want to be in one too"

Alex looked at her friend in shock "Me? Jealous of his relationship. Pft. Yeah right."

Harper looked at her friend in concern "You recently broke up with Dean. And you really liked him."

"Yeah, so?"

"We are going to get you a new boyfriend!"

Alex laughed "You are going to find me a boyfriend?"

"What's so funny about that?"

"You and I don't exactly see eye to eye when it comes to boys. I mean you like guys like... my brother, and I like guys that you tend to avoid."

"Come on Alex, I'm just trying to help." Harper said looking half-hurt

Alex sighed "Look Harper, I'm seriously fine ok? What I did today to my brother really was just me being a jerk to him gotta keep my rep up ya know?"

Harper smiled at her friend "Yeah I know. Just making sure ya know? Tryin to be a good friends and all"

Alex smiled "I like you, ya know that?"

Harper smiled "I like you too, Alex. Now why don't we head over to your place? You can get to work."

"Ughh , only if we go the long way. I do not want to work."

Harper laughed "Of course!"

________________________________________________________________

Well there ya go. First chapter. What do ya think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know. Yeah it's short. So what?

Hopefully I'll be able to continue this. I do have a story middle and end in mind let me know if you wanna see it.

~savekenny


End file.
